First Aid
by Kyubi1
Summary: After having problems with Yoshino losing Yoshinon in the departments, Tohka catches a cold. Now it is up to Shidou and Yoshino take care of her to recover, but something is wrong, Shidou is acting very strange! What will happen to them? Come and find out.
**Hello everyone, I'm Kyubi1 and this is my first fanfic of Date A Live. Also, this fanfic is dedicated to Carmen, Ellis y Maria, my friends, thank you.**

 **And of course, to everyone who read this, the fanfic is for all you!**

 **You have to know that my English is not so well, I'm still learning but I need to practice, so this counts too, no?**

 **Thanks for reading and I would like a review.**

* * *

 **First aid.**

During by two days, and because Yoshino froze Tohka a lot of times for lost Yoshinon and Shidou was not near, she get sick for the first time of her life, catching a flu and now, they were in Itsuka's house because no one of they could take care of each other alone in the apartments that Ratatoskr build for them.

Right now, Tohka was covered to the neck and her nose was slightly red, the previous night she could not stop sneeze and blow her nose, now it was irritated and she hated being in bed without go to school with his beloved Shidou.

"I'm sorry, Tohka-san." Yoshino was next to her and she was sad, with the head down. Tohka smiled for the little girl.

"I'm fine, Yoshino. Shidou and Kotori said that this will end before one week if I take care. And I trust in them!" Then she coughed strongly and she grabbed her neck to stop it.

"Tohka-chan, you should drink some water."

"Yoshinon is right." She gave her a glass with water and Tohka sat down slightly to drink it. But she opened big her eyes when her congested nose noted a very delicious smell.

The door of the room opened and Shidou entered with a plate with the favorite bread of Tohka, a coup of lemon tea and a hot vegetable soup, also the necessary cutlery. Shidou was dressed to go to school, Tohka, at seeing all that, smiled like she could not do in the entire night.

"Yoshino, would you let the chair to put all this?"

"Yes, Shidou-san. Can I help you?"

"Sure, could you help Tohka?" Shidou was serious, the others didn't know if it was anger of dedication, because the two had fault that the girl with purple eyes was sick.

But the truth was other, Shidou was serious because Reine told him that she didn't know how the spirits would react to diseases, this was the first time after all. It could be dangerous try with medicine, that's why he was using home remedies to help her.

"Shidou, thank you for all this. Uh?" Shidou put his hand on her head, the fever was lowered compared to yesterday. Tohka blushed a little, but for her sickness, Shidou could not see it.

"The fever is in low level now." He removed the hand and indicated her to sit down, so she can eat. "Could you sleep a little?"

"Eh… not so much. Shidou, when I'll go to school with you?"

"Until you get better, don't rush the things, alright? And don't take it off the sweater."

Yoshino looked with impression how Shidou was explaining to Tohka that she have to finish the tea, eat all the vegetables, she nodded with the head, not so sure. Shidou rise up from the bed and smiled to the sick girl, then patted her head. Tohka blushed slightly.

"And don't remove the sweater."

"You already told me twice, Shidou."

Yesterday you took it off, that's why I'm telling you twice." Tohka pouted, the young man sighed. He finished to stroke her head. "I have to go now, Yoshino, help Tohka with everything you can. But also let her rest, she needs sleep. Your breakfast it's already on the table."

"Can I have breakfast here with Tohka-san?" To these moments, Shidou was about to get out, he turned his head to Yoshino and nodded, to finally leave the room.

"Shidou-kun is being very considerate with Tohka-chan." Yoshinon commented. Meanwhile, Tohka was enjoying her favorite bread and the lemon tea; it was not so bad, but she would preferred a thousand times apple juice or other flavor.

"It's delicious! Last time, Shidou refused to bought my favorite bread, but now he gives it to me in this way"

"I'll go for my breakfast to eat together, Tohka-san."

The girl continued eating her bread and nodded with the head, then Yoshino leaved the room. He only brought to her two pieces of bread, but it was soft and warm as she like it, she loved the bread and loved Shidou's kindness. Remember that exactly three days ago, at leaving the restaurant, the boy had refused to buy bread because it was an exaggeration and even she pouted, he not bought it. Also Shidou didn't have much money at that time.

Tohka started thinking about Shidou as eating the vegetable soup for some strange reason, fell as well by the throat, she reached peace after just one spoonful. Perhaps Shidou regret not buy her bread or maybe it's because she was sick, she didn't know exactly. Later, Yoshino came with a simple breakfast, it was not a complete one as Tohka's breakfast. Yoshinon commented about it on the stairs but Yoshino didn't understand too why now a favoritism with Tohka was presented.

"Yoshino, let's have breakfast."

"Yes."

With the help of a chair, Yoshino sat next to the sick girl and started to eat with her.

"Yoshino, I think Shidou feels guilty"

"Why?"

"Because he didn't want to buy my bread three days ago, I think he did this special breakfast to make me happy. He even said: 'eat all'. And patted my hair with no reason!"

Tohka coughed a little after that, but drank some tea to calm down. The little girl watched him carefully.

"So it's that..."

"What a relief! Doesn't it, Yoshino?" Said the puppet. "You thought it was because he was paying more attention to Tohka than you, Shidou-kun was only apologizing."

The girl blushed and covered the mouth of Yoshinon. Tohka turned to see with surprise.

"I had not though in that. Now that you mention it... maybe you have some reason, Shidou is acting strange."

"It's not fair that only Tohka-chan."

"It's not my fault! ... Or yes?" Yoshino bowed his head but Tohka took the opportunity to stroke her head as Shidou would. "Don't worry, Yoshino. Shidou is acting weird, you'll see, when he come back, it will be the same as always."

"For real?"

"Of course!"

After breakfast, Tohka complained about watch TV but Yoshino reminded her what Shidou had ordered. Pouted but she knew in part, she wanted to sleep. So she slept for a long time while Yoshino watched TV, waiting for Kotori and Shidou returned from school.

Shortly before the brothers returned, Tohka woke up with thirsty, but felt very hot, so took the sweater off. She went for her glass of water, Yoshino said nothing, was very excited about today's chapter of the soap opera, apparently they were close to confess their feelings, but the chapter was to continue.

"That was very good, Yoshino."

"Right, Yoshinon? Too bad it's over, we'll have to wait for the next."

In that, Tohka sits beside her and seizes control.

"I could already sleep! Now I can watch TV?"

"You look much better, but ... Tohka."

"I know!" Tohka change channels to find something good to watch. The girl wanted to say about the sweater, but could not do so as the door opened, Shidou and Kotori entering the house.

"Yoshino, Tohka, how good you are okay." Kotori had a smile, was with her white ribbons after all.

"Tohka!" Even Kotori stared at Shidou approaching Tohka and even took the control of TV. "I told you not put away the sweater."

"But!"

"No buts, go to rest."

"I slept well... and the sweater gives me a lot of heat."

Kotori tries not to laugh, she knew how his brother got when it came to caring for the sick. Like it was with her when she was sick. Tohka hugged Shidou and made sure to put her head on his chest.

"Don't scold me, it's just I get very hot and ... and I feel better like this." Shidou sighed but embraced Tohka. As expected, Kotori became jealous and Yoshino too.

"Well, I know that gives heat, but you will be safe from the cold. I don't want to see you sick no more."

"So ... Are you worried?"

"Of course! You're sick, I have to take care of you." Shidou remembered something important. "And I have to make the food soon, what would be good for someone with the flu?"

Shidou moved away from Tohka but she followed him into the kitchen while still holding him, he didn't consider that. Tohka continued with red cheeks and seeing Shidou with a smile.

"Hmm ..." Shidou began to think with their eyes closed, others came to the kitchen, then he looked at Tohka with a half-smile. "Do you want more vegetables like breakfast?"

"But some meat would not be bad, I have hunger, Shidou." Tohka said with a wounded puppy face, the young man behaved friendly and patted her head.

"Okay, Tohka."

The other two became more jealous, Shidou not accept such things normally, but had a sick at home and that's when, unknowingly, his fatherly instincts surfaced more than ever and that, Kotori know it, but certainly not removed his jealousy.

"I would like be sick ..." The two girls see how Shidou smiled at Tohka and she smiled at him.


End file.
